marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Serafina "Malice" Agda
<< Auroratra History To be added. Personality As a kid, Malice was the sort of unenthusiastic kid who liked to watch clouds. She preferred not to get involved in "troublesome" activities, pretending to be busy to avoid responsibility. As an adult, Malice has often been described as twisted by a large number of people, including Blackout. Therakiel speculated that this was due to the fact that both her parents died when she was at a very young age, along with the horror of losing her older brother and later shedding tears when she lost her baby sister, this implies that Malice grew to disdain the fragility of humanity and how it affected those still living. Malice values herself delighted in striking terror in her first impressions. An aspect of Malice's personality is also her greatest weakness; arrogance. She truly believed she is as immortal as she is invulnerable at times, attacking recklessly against powerful opponents such as The Phoenix Force. She finds great pleasure in the suffering of others. Fighting Style She fights using her shadows to instill fear in her opponents. Powers and Abilities Powers Umbrakinesis: Ability to summon, create, control and manipulate shadows both as an absence of light and a solid substance. She can control, manipulate and create shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons, teleport herself through massive distances. She can also use the dark energy within shadows to dispel the darkness as blast of energy, granting her a variety offensive abilities. Abilities Darkness Blast: Ability to create direct attacks using the dark energy in shadows. Umbrakinetic Aura: Ability to coat herself in darkness allowing her to give off an aura of malicious energy that induces fear. Umbramimicry: Ability to become one with the shadows. Umbrakinetic Combat: Ability to surround her limbs in shadows and create weapons. Umbrakinetic Prison: Ability to root/snare her opponents by engulfing them in their own shadow or create umbrakinetic bubbles to force her opponent to fight 1 on 1. The umbrakinetic bubble may look black on the outside, but inside there are a thousand eyes and mouths watching and mocking her opponent. Umbrakinetic Materialization: Ability to create weapons, walls, armor and servants out of shadows. Shadow Healing: Ability to heal herself and others by using shadows to mend her wounds. Invulnerability: Ability to engulf herself and solidify the shadow on her body. Intangibility: Ability to phase through objects and solid matter by the use of Umbramimicry. Mental Capacity Above-normal Intellect: Ability to possess intelligence above that of a normal person. Strength Super Strength: Ability to possess virtually unlimited strength by using her umbrakinesis to augment her strength. Senses Super Senses: Ability to have superhuman senses of hearing, touch and smell when in her umbrakinetic bubble. Transportation Umbrageous Teleportation: Ability to teleport using shadows by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows share. Using this ability makes it appear she "falls" through the ground. Weakness *She's weaker during the day. *She's weak in melee. *Her invulnerability is a passive ability on her, but an active ability when used on others. *Has normal strength when not augmented by Umbrakinesis. *Has normal speed when outside her Umbramimicry. *Has normal senses when outside her Umbrakinetic bubble. Paraphernalia Equipment *Black, skin-tight leather with bonds, chains, belts and chokers. This gives her the appearance that she's into bondage. Weapons *Umbrakinetic Sword *Umbrakinetic Tentacles *Umbrakinetic Chains Trivia *First drafts of Malice depicted her as a blond. It was later changed to black to better reflect her personality. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Articles by Psyqhical Category:Living Characters Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Construct Creation Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Empathy Category:Alternate Form Category:Bio Weapons Category:Healing Factor Category:Biokinesis Category:Invulnerability Category:Density Shifting Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses